Compromis entre amis
by Maria Jack
Summary: Un OS qui tourne énorme au PWP. Thorin et Bilbo ont un arrangement, mais le hobbit rend les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.


« Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ça n'ira pas plus loin ! »

Bilbo Baggins posa sa main sur le bas du ventre de son amant, se contorsionnant douloureusement. Il dut même se réconforter, se disant que ça ne pourrait jamais être pire, avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore davantage lorsqu'il vit l'entre-jambe de Thorin, à moitié dans son corps, et à moitié en dehors. Le roi, dont la patience n'avait jamais fait de légende donna encore un coup de reins. Le hobbit s'effondra en avant, sa tête heurtant une fois de plus le sol. Le nain n'arrivait toujours pas à s'ancrer entièrement entre les fesses qu'il tenait remontées, malgré ses efforts.

« Détendez vous bon sang ! »

C'en fut trop pour Bilbo qui s'écarta brusquement de lui, marchant à quatre pattes jusqu'à atteindre un arbre où il prit appuie pour se relever. Tout le bas de son dos le faisait souffrir, si bien qu'il ne se sentait pas de tenir debout sans aide. Il se tourna vers lui, contrarié par son comportement. Roi ou pas, il n'avait pas à le forcer s'il ne le voulait pas. Quand il croisa son regard encore brûlant d'excitation, où luisait également de la colère, il prit peur. Alors, s'accrochant à l'écorce des arbres qui ornaient la forêt, il s'éloigna, aussi vite que son corps lui permettait. Thorin le regarda partir, et après s'être calmé, se rhabilla, puis rejoignit ses compatriotes.

Bilbo cessa sa course désespérée une fois arrivé au bord d'un lac, bloqué par ce dernier. Il s'installa difficilement près de celui-ci avant de pousser un long soupir. Les choses ne tournaient pas du tout de la façon dont il l'avait espérée, et ça lui déplaisait vraiment. Il s'allongea, espérant que la douleur n'était que passagère, et il ferma les yeux. Il se remémora ce qui, la veille, avait engendré cette pénétration avortée.

_ Thorin reprenait son souffle, alors qu'il s'efforça de venir poser sa tête sur son ventre, laissant glisser du sperme de ses lèvres. Le nain se redressa un instant pour lui embrasser le front. _

_ « Merci maître Hobbit. C'était fort agréable._

_ Je vous en prie... »_

_ La main de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne s'empara de l'entre-jambe du hobbit, qui savoura se contact en gémissant son plaisir. Les fellations le régalaient déjà quand il les offrait, il ne prit donc que quelques instants avant de jouir. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du nain, et il observait le ciel noir. Ces petits arrangements entre adultes lui plaisaient fortement, même s'ils ne duraient que depuis quelques jours. Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait pas de femme, s'il vouait une telle admiration à la virilité des hommes. Enfin, pas de n'importe lequel. Le membre de Thorin était le plus beau qu'il avait vu. Pas qu'il en connaissait énormément, non ! Bilbo était respectable, à sa façon : il n'avait eu que deux amants, de bons hobbits qui malheureusement finirent par le trouver étrange, et le quittèrent. Eux aussi se voyaient combler par la nature, avec leurs organes génitaux immenses, qui n'arrivaient cependant toujours pas à l'envergure, ni même à la majesté du sexe royal. Rien qu'en l'imaginant il se sentait obnubilé par cette présence qui lui semblait presque divine. Quand il recevait la semence au fond de sa gorge, il pensait tenir le Graal, et aspirer un nectar d'un autre monde plus haut que lui. _

_ « J'aimerais vous demander Thorin... »_

_ Il se tut de suite. Cette demande était trop inappropriée pour être dite à haute voix. Il attendrait que le nain ne le fasse de lui même. Un grognement lui imposa de continuer sa phrase, mais il n'en fit rien. _

_ « Parlez maître Baggins, je ne vais pas vous punir pour me demander des choses. »_

_ Bilbo se tortilla un peu, n'appréciant guère qu'on suppose qu'il peut être punit comme un enfant qu'on envoie au coin. _

_ « Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il. _

_ - Notre compromis ne vous satisfait plus ? Désirez vous arrêter nos contacts physiques ?_

_ - Non non au contraire ! »_

_ Le hobbit s'était redressé, à genoux à côté du torse du roi. Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de caresser encore le fruit de son engouement. _

_ « Au contraire ? Je ne vous satisfais donc pas suffisamment fréquemment ? »_

_ Bilbo agita ses mains pour calmer Thorin qui s'était brusquement assis en face de lui, plutôt vexé par l'idée de ne pas assez combler les désirs de celui qui comble les siens._

_ « Non non ! Je... Oh euh... La fréquence est bonne ! Nous le faisons dès que nous pouvons et... Enfin on risquerait de... Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir ! _

_ - Alors quoi ?! _

_ - Je... J'aurais simplement apprécié un peu plus de... possession.»_

_ Il plissa les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête, cherchant dans le regard de Thorin une preuve qu'il avait saisi son message. Un sourcil levé lui répondit. Visiblement, il était perplexe._

_ « Vous aimeriez que je montre des signes d'affection ?»_

_ Bilbo fit la moue en se tortillant un peu sur place. Des signes d'affection ? Oui, pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en premier lieu ! _

_ « Pas exactement, je parle de possession... Sexuelle. »_

_ Il baisse la tête, osant à peine jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Peut-être devrait-il attraper son baluchon et fuir, retourner au trou de trolles et s'y enterrer avec le placement à long termes de Gloïn, comme lui conseillaient ses jambes. Il entendit Thorin se relever et prendre ses effets. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux, et il releva les yeux timidement. Rangeant son entre-jambe dans son pantalon sous les yeux alléchés du hobbit, le nain lui dit :_

_ « Vous aurez votre réponse bien vite. »_

Effectivement, le lendemain, durant l'après-midi, il l'avait pris à part lors d'une pause collation, l'avait presque jeté au sol, pour ensuite le pénétrer avec brusquerie, mais sans parvenir à ses fins.

Bilbo se lava le visage dans l'eau du lac. Quand une voix grave se fit entendre derrière lui, il sursauta et tomba dans la vase. Quelques bulles montèrent à la surface alors qu'il soupirait, reconnaissant un peu tard Bofur.

« Monsieur Baggins ? »

Il s'extirpa de l'eau et se redressa, mais manque de s'effondrer à nouveau, retenu par la poigne ferme du nain.

« Vous vous êtes blessé ?

- Non je... Aïe...

- Vous avez mal ?

- Oui, j'ai vu quelque chose bougé, j'ai couru... Et je suis tombé.»

Bofur passa le bras de Bilbo sur ses épaules et l'aida à avancer.

« Je suis désolé monsieur Baggins, mais Thorin a dit qu'on avance, et il semble plutôt contrarié...

- Ça va aller... Dans quelques minutes, ça sera passé. »

L'après-midi passa, et le hobbit se réjouissait de voir ses mouvements plus fluides à la fin de la journée. Il courut même un peu, simplement pour le plaisir de le faire, jusqu'à finir essouffler et devoir s'asseoir sur un tronc mort pour reprendre ses esprits. Les nains s'installèrent un à un à ses côtés. Visiblement, Thorin avait donné l'ordre de s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pipé mot. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas de son attitude habituelle. Alors que les nains cuisinaient, Bilbo observait Le sol pensivement.

Est-ce que Thorin lui en voulait ? Même si c'était le cas, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il n'allait pas forcer son cambrioleur à rentrer seul : il avait besoin de lui. Il arrêterait cependant sûrement leurs rencontres seul à seul. Bilbo jouait avec l'anneau, le glissant entre ses doigts dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas cesser leurs échanges de services. Il voulait continuer à se délecter du corps qu'il convoitait ardemment. Et entendre encore les soupirs du roi nain, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Bofur l'appela et le désigna à sa tâche habituelle : servir les repas. Il s'exécuta, comptant les nains pour ne pas se faire avoir par les ruses de Bombur, qui tentait de se déguiser en Kili, ou pire : il se travestissait pour faire croire à une histoire romanesque de princesse naine abandonnée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une auge : celle de Thorin. Il inspira profondément, se rappela qu'il était Bilbo Baggins, un hobbit responsable, et capable d'assumer ses actes. « Je suis un Baggins, pas un Took ! » tentait-il de se convaincre. Il s'approcha de la pierre sur laquelle le centre de ses pensées était assis, à quelques mètres des autres nains.

« Mmh... J'apporte votre pitance. »

Il s'en saisit sans le regarder. Pendant quelques instants, Bilbo pensa s'asseoir près de lui et lui parler, ou plutôt monologuer à ses côtés, mais le manque d'intérêt total qu'il lui portait le fit s'en aller, et s'allonger dans un coin, près du feu. Il se murmura un bonne nuit à lui même avant de s'endormir, habitué aux cris joyeux de ses compagnons de voyage.

Son sommeil fut interrompu par une main qui se plaqua sur son épaule pour la relever, et sa jumelle qui bâillonna sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il tenta de se défaire de cette emprise, avant de reconnaître l'odeur de terre de Thorin. Il se laissa alors entraîner hors du campement provisoire. Il le relâcha à bonne distance, et l'observa longuement. Bilbo ne savait plus trop où regarder, ni même quoi dire.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

Oh euh je... Je vais bien ! »

Il lui sourit, mais en réalité, il s'inquiétait. Thorin allait-il le forcer ? Ou au contraire lui dire de ne plus jamais s'approcher ?

« Écoutez, pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, je vous dois des excuses. Je me suis montré brutal. »

Bilbo se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Mon explication va sans doute vous paraître futile, vu qu'à présent, nos arrangements ne tiennent sûrement plus.

Quoi ?! »

Même s'il y avait songé, l'entendre mettait les émotions du hobbit en pagaille.

« Après ce que je vous ai fait, vous ne devez sûrement plus vouloir...

- Si ! Mais si, je vous assure ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, et bien qu'embarrassé, il lui embrassa les lèvres avant de reculer en dodelinant. Thorin le dévisagea un moment avant de l'attirer avec force contre lui, joignant leurs lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Après quelques secondes seulement langue contre langue, le hobbit ne sentait plus ses jambes, et s'appuya entièrement sur le corps contre le sien, avant de tomber à genoux devant lui. Il libéra bien vite l'entre-jambe de Thorin, qui s'éleva fièrement devant lui. Il y posa sa joue pour le sentir frémir. Il salivait déjà de déguster le membre, qu'il chatouillait du bout de la langue. La lune transperça les nuages, et le semi-homme détecta une grosse veine, sur laquelle il laissa sa salive s'écouler.

Le visage de Bilbo se dépita quand son cher organe s'éloigna de lui : Thorin reculait jusqu'à avoir un arbre contre lequel il s'assit, le visage rougi sous sa barbe, et les yeux éclaircis par le plaisir et les reflets bleus de l'astre nocturne. Le hobbit le rejoint, s'installa entre ses jambes et aspira le sexe dans sa bouche, espérant l'y faire entrer entièrement. Pour la première fois, alors qu'il suçait l'être quémandeur, il entendit Thorin parler.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez... Parce que... Pour moi c'est toujours d'accord... »

Le hobbit se redressa sans oser le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de quitter le sexe des yeux. Il déglutit puis nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin, craignant déjà d'être rejeté, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors il se mouilla doucement le doigt, et dans une gêne presque insupportable, il se prépara, glissant son index dans son corps, puis dehors, puis à l'intérieur encore. Le roi l'observait faire, avant de glisser son propre doigt dans l'antre du hobbit. Celui-ci se contracta de plaisir les premiers instants, puis releva les fesses, les offrant à cette qui les caressait et le pénétrait. Il ne s'attendait en rien à avoir l'honneur d'être préparer par le nain. Peu à peu, le doigt se fit double, et plus profond.

Se sentant finalement prêt à accueillir celui qu'il désirait, il se mit à quatre pattes devant Thorin, comme la veille. Humiliant, certes, mais pour obtenir la jouissance du roi et de son membre merveilleux, il ne s'en souciait pas. L'idée même de « faire l'amour » avec Thorin n'avait pas osé lui effleurer l'esprit. Non, ils se rendaient service ensemble. Alors ils n'avaient pas à se regarder, ni même à jouir ensemble. C'était un moment égoïste partagé à deux. Si Bilbo avait eu le temps pour y penser, il aurait certainement soupirer un « malheureusement » en mal d'amour. Il n'eut pas le temps.

Le roi nain lui prenait les hanches et le ramenait à s'agenouiller sur ses cuisses. Il devait être trop fatigué pour se mettre derrière lui, pensait le hobbit. Il n'osait pas le regarder, et pourtant, il sentait un regard brûlant sur son visage. Le gland se frotta à l'antre chaud, et Bilbo se tordit d'impatience. Alors il se baissa doucement, laissant l'objet dur séparer ses fesses, pressant contre les parois de chair. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais lorsque sa descente fut stoppée, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer, pour s'assurer de ce qu'il craignait. Malgré la salive, malgré les préparations, le sexe s'étendait encore hors du corps de Bilbo. Il tenta alors de calmer sa respiration, mais les petits coups de reins de Thorin, qui s'impatientait dans une position des plus inconfortable ne l'aidaient pas. Il se murmurait à lui entre deux gémissements :

« Je dois... Me... Ehan... Me détendre... »

Petit à petit, le sexe le remplissait encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente entièrement en lui. Il dut alors ouvrir les yeux, les écarquillant sous les plaisir. Thorin lui tenait le torse, soupirant de plaisir, et maintenant difficilement son air taciturne. Parmi les soupirs, Bilbo distingua son nom, et il n'en gémit que d'avantage, ses mains agrippant timidement les cheveux de Thorin.

« Bi... Bilbo... Vous... êtes bien ?

Oui... Oui ! »

Le hobbit se retrouva bien vite sur le dos, mais toujours comblé, avant de sentir son membre adoré l'abandonner. Il s'inquiéta et supplia Thorin du regard, allant jusqu'à miauler son nom. Ses doléances furent plus qu'entendues : le bassin du nain frappa ses fesses, et sans pouvoir se retenir, Bilbo cria de plaisir. Ses jambes se croisèrent dans le dos du roi, qui allait et venait dans son corps de plus en plus facilement, aidé par les premières semences qui lubrifiaient sa peau. Le semi-homme gémissait en bougeant ses hanches maladroitement, ses mouvements brouillés par le plaisir d'une pénétration si attendue, et de la vue d'un roi nain qui ne se retenait plus, qui murmurait son prénom, et dont l'expression révélait la jouissance prochaine.

Et malgré son lâcher prise, ce fut Bilbo qui atteint d'abord l'orgasme, repliant tout son corps sur le membre de Thorin, se contractant pour l'emmener toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre ce qu'il voulait : un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait en lui.

Quand Bilbo ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de s'être évanoui juste après l'orgasme du roi, et d'avoir dormi toute la nuit tant il se sentait bien. Pourtant le sexe royal était encore dans son corps, et Thorin l'observait avec inquiétude. Il lui fit un sourire satisfait, sa tête roulant d'un côté et de l'autre sur le sol. Quand l'entre-jambe quitta son corps, il supposa que Thorin allait le laisser là, car lui-même n'avait pas le force de bouger. En fait, le roi nain s'allongea à côté de lui, sans l'enlacer, simplement en lui faisant sentir sa présence contre son épaule. Bilbo pensa alors que s'il aimait tellement le membre qu'il tenait en si haute estime, c'était peut-être qu'il aimait aussi le nain qui le possédait.

Un baiser sur sa joue, alors qu'il simulait le sommeil lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir plus qu'un petit arrangement entre amis.


End file.
